


Kissing Games

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, never delete your fics kiddos, re-uploading an old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: He peered over Tanaka’s shoulder to see the headline - an obnoxiously bubbly font that read 'Kissing Games’. And when Tanaka faced him with that smirk that promised trouble, Ennoshita waited for the storm that was no doubt headed his way.





	Kissing Games

**Author's Note:**

> I regret deleting this months ago so here it is again. I was going to edit it, but I think I like using it as a marker to compare old writing instead~

> 1.  _Hot and cold! Drink something cold and have him drink something hot before you kiss. It’ll add a refreshing twist!_

Tanaka Ryuunosuke had a way of making his life hell, and sometimes it was a wonderful sort of torture that Ennoshita never wanted to escape.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were startlingly quiet as they poured over a magazine meant for teenage girls, swearing the key to a woman’s heart was buried somewhere between the quizzes and fashion articles. Ennoshita was even foolishly convinced the afternoon in the cafe could remain peacefully uneventful - until their silence stretched on.

His curiosity grew as they turned the page, the other two both deeply invested in a particular piece. He peered over Tanaka’s shoulder to see the headline - an obnoxiously bubbly font that read 'Kissing Games’. And when Tanaka faced him with that smirk that promised trouble, Ennoshita waited for the storm that was no doubt headed his way. Probably an onslaught of ridiculous questions, if the article’s title held any clue.

He brought his hot drink to his lips, and Tanaka reflected the motion with his iced coffee, keeping an eye trained on Ennoshita.

When he finished his sip and placed his cup back on the table, Tanaka was still staring, still smirking. “Alright, what are you scheming?”

“I’m gonna kiss ya!”

“Eh?!”

“That a no?”

“No! Wait, I mean,” _He’s going to kiss me he’s going to kiss me he’s going to–_ “N-no to the no? Yes to the kiss?”

There was that mischievous glint in Tanaka’s eyes before Tanaka’s hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him in.

Tanaka’s lips were softer than they had any right to be, cool and wet from his drink. And Tanaka’s tongue against his lip probably shouldn’t have been there, and some remaining sliver of reason in the back of Ennoshita’s mind was probably saying something about pushing him away. But he was so very weak for the boy, and he parted his lips, completely at his mercy.

Tanaka’s tongue was cold and sweet compared to the heat in his mouth from his own coffee, like a splash of cool water on a summer day. Ennoshita couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as Tanaka explored his mouth, the rough fingers on the back of his neck holding him in place.

All too soon the sweet taste of Tanaka was gone. “So, uh,” Tanaka cleared his throat, laughing lightly, “How did it feel? 'Cause of the cold and hot. From the drinks.”

He hid his face behind his hands, silently thanking whatever pseudo-journalist was responsible for the ridiculous article that brought a wonderful sort of torture to his life.

—

> _2\. Upside-down kiss! The new position is fun and surprisingly intimate. Try it for yourself!_

Ennoshita cursed himself for not accepting that his days would never be peaceful again as long as Tanaka was around.

Tanaka and Noya were studying on their own - for the moment. Ennoshita took the opportunity to lie on his back and enjoy the silence that would no doubt be shattered any moment now.

“Ehh-nnoo-shi-taaa~”

He was hardly surprised that Tanaka’s face was suddenly upside-down in front of his own. No, Tanaka avoiding homework was no surprise at all. What was a surprise was how close he was. “Don’t you have a math problem you should be working on?”

There was that mischievous smirk again, and Ennoshita was vaguely aware of fingers digging into his hair. “Can I kiss ya again?”

Ennoshita nodded - a bit too enthusiastically - before Tanaka closed the distance between them. His lips were just as soft as before, and there was that tongue dragging against his lip again. Ennoshita was powerless to it; he parted his lips and immediately decided that upside-down kissing was easily one of the best things to ever happen to him. He could feel the texture of Tanaka’s tongue against his, and the way his tongue moved left Ennoshita needing more.

All too soon those perfect lips broke away from his. “How was that?” Tanaka asked, a little more confident than the first time.

Ennoshita hid his face behind his hands, cursing himself for enjoying it far too much and holding out hope that Tanaka would try every little kissing game just with him.

—

> _3\. This challenge will require teamwork. Try tying a cherry stem into a knot together with just your mouths!_

Ennoshita didn’t question why Tanaka was rapidly approaching him with a cherry stem between his teeth. Nothing seemed out of the norm - with Tanaka it was highly possible he just forgot it was there.

But there was that smirk that was starting to give him butterflies, and Tanaka didn’t stop until he was very much in his personal space.

“Tie this into a knot with me!”

“Wha-”

Tanaka’s hand on the back of his neck pulled him in just like the first time before he invaded Ennoshita’s mouth with tongue and cherry stem alike. It was awkward to start; Ennoshita wanted to forget the stem all together, but Tanaka’s determination to complete the ridiculous task at hand was endearing - and he wasn’t about to deny the excuse to kiss him. The kiss was slower than the first two, filled with pauses and subtle glides of their tongues. Ennoshita gave up holding in each little sigh Tanaka pulled out of him.

They were having little success - and Ennoshita was perfectly fine with that, because Tanaka only grew more determined. A kiss with a silly goal had no right to feel so sensual; Ennoshita felt his knees grow weaker as it drew on, and Tanaka’s hands found their way to his waist, pulling him up and closer against him. And when Tanaka let out his own low, deep sigh, Ennoshita had to grip Tanaka’s shoulders for support, because there was no chance he could stand on his own after that.

All too soon - in Ennoshita’s dazed opinion, even if it had taken at least ten minutes - the knot was loosely tied, and Tanaka pulled away, smiling triumphantly with the stem between his teeth. “Damn. That was good, huh?”

Ennoshita hid his face in the crook of Tanaka’s neck while Tanaka laughed, not daring to question why Tanaka was still holding him close.

—

> _4\. Put a mint in your mouth and see if he can take it from you using only his tongue!_

He should know better than to sit next to Tanaka by now. It was always trouble one way or another, and nine times out of ten it meant dealing with a headache for the rest of the day.

But when Tanaka flashed him that smile, he remembered why he was definitely willing to risk it.

“Try to take this from me,” he challenged as he popped a small mint into his mouth.

“What are you–”

When Tanaka reached for the back of his neck, Ennoshita leaned in willingly. He flicked his tongue against Tanaka’s bottom lip, and Tanaka’s lips parted for him. He trailed the taste of mint along Tanaka’s tongue with the tip of his own until he found it–

And Tanaka pushed it away. Ennoshita followed, felt it against his tongue, and– Damn, this was more of a challenge than he was expecting as Tanaka pushed it away again. Tanaka had the upper hand.

There was no way he was going to let Tanaka beat him, even if it was something as silly as some girls’ magazine kissing game. He moved his tongue quicker, pushed a little harder, and still Tanaka had the advantage. His hands had moved to Tanaka’s jaw at some point, as if being closer would give him some benefit. He was vaguely aware he climbed on top of Tanaka’s lap at some point, and the rival wing spiker’s hands settled on his back. But he didn’t have the mind to be embarrassed, not when he was losing and Tanaka had the nerve to smile against his lips, and– Did Tanaka just chuckle? There was no way he was going to accept defeat now.

But all too soon the mint dissolved, and Tanaka remained victorious. Ennoshita bit Tanaka’s lip before pulling away.

“Someone’s a sore loser.” Tanaka’s voice was hoarse, and it registered somewhere in Ennoshita’s mind that he was responsible for that.

“You had an unfair advantage.”

“Cause I was the home team?”

“Did you really have to call it that?” he groaned. “It’s easier to push away than to take it, that’s all.” Was he really talking about kissing so casually, oh god, he was still sitting in his lap–

Tanaka held out the mint case, wearing that wicked grin. “Prove it.”

He took the mint and the challenge without hesitation, because damn, he could do this all day - and because he hated losing to Tanaka.

—

> _5\. Eat a candy before kissing!, 6. Pass an ice cube back and forth!, 7. In the rain, 8. On the nose, 9. Over–_

“What are you reading?”

Tanaka quickly shoved the wrinkled paper behind his back. “Me? Reading? Never.”

“Trust me, I’m as surprised as you are.” Ennoshita held out his hand as he stepped forward. “Let me see it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re just making this more suspicious. What are you scheming?”

Tanaka’s pout was cute, but Ennoshita never caved to it before and he wasn’t going to start falling for it now. With a defeated 'hmph’, Tanaka handed the paper over.

Ennoshita recognized obnoxiously bubbly font that started it all. “'Kissing Games’? You still have this?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Tanaka confessed, “But the rest aren’t as cool as the ones we already tried.”

“You don’t need some game to kiss me, you know,” he sighed. Honestly, did Tanaka think– Wait, did he really just tell Tanaka it was okay to kiss him without reason, that was practically a confession, oh god–

Tanaka stepped closer, only inches away, and there was that grin again and the butterflies that came with it. “So I can kiss ya just to kiss ya?”

Ennoshita’s answer was his hand on the back of Tanaka’s neck, pulling him in.

 

 


End file.
